monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Jiangshi
Encyclopedia Entry A kind of undead that is unique to the mist continent. When the peculiar demonic energy enshrouding the mist continent comes to dwell within a corpse, it is raised as a jiangshi. For an undead, their body is in extremely good condition. There is no decomposition, they are tough, and they boast superhuman strength. There are even some who excel at martial arts. However, due to rigor mortis, their body has become stiff, and they normally move by stretching their arms and legs out and hopping. Their intelligence is so high that there are even some individuals that can use magic, and unlike those such as zombies, their behavior does not seem to be driven by impulses; though in the condition of starvation they do become that way, being extremely ferocious and aggressively assaulting human men, using their superhuman strength to pin their victims down and violate them. Also, their fingernails have a toxin that can induce a temporary state of apparent death in human women and cause them to transform into jiangshi. Their stiff body loosens up as they obtain pleasure and human men's spirit energy. When they straddle a man and begin moving their hips, at first, since their body is completely stiff, all they can do is bounce up and down humping indifferently. But once their body gets warmed up from the pleasure, and they are showered in spirit energy, they gradually shift into moving their hips more alluringly and lasciviously. As their body loosens up, conversely, the man's penis being engulfed by it will stiffen even more, and their softly loosened vaginal walls will flexibly milk his semen. Their erotic sensations are invigorated as their body loosens, and the pleasure they themselves can obtain also increases. At first, their breath is cold like a corpse, and they move their hips indifferently, but even they will end up letting out vigorous and sensual moans, and long, feverish breaths. They have semen poured inside again and again like this during sex and their body loosens up, but after a while their body will start to stiffen again. For that reason, it is recommended that those who become their husbands should maintain the heat and softness of their body as much as possible not just by having sex, but in daily life too by periodically reaching inside their clothes with a hand and rubbing their breasts and buttocks. Additionally, not only does their body stiffen, their thoughts also stiffen. If denied pleasure and energy for a lengthy period of time, their gaze will become fixated on their husband's nether region, their mind will become preoccupied with thoughts of having sex with him, and he will end up getting violated just like when they first met. The talisman stuck to their forehead is called a “spirit recalling talisman", and by sticking it to a corpse, it is possible to bind the spirit to a corpse, or call the spirit back to a corpse. further, by drawing in demonic energy from the surroundings at the same time, it has the power to trigger a corpse's transformation into a jiangshi. The binding and recalling aspects do not have much effect on those who have already revived, and there is no harm in removing the talisman, but modifying some of the characters written on it can have various effects on the jiangshi it is affixed to. Other than further increasing their superhuman strength or magic, if lewd words are written, it can cause them to express themselves in a more indecent and lustful monster-like manner. By writing in the husband’s name, one can make it so that they recognize their companion and owner more deeply. However, as mentioned before, jiangshi that have already revived have no need for the talisman, and even if the characters written go against their will, they can peel it off with their own hands right away. So it is not like they can be totally enslaved. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's update is “jiangshi”, an undead native to the mist continent. For an undead, their body is in pretty good condition, but it seems rigor mortis stiffens their body. In other words, one must loosen them up! (in a sexual manner) |-|JP= 今回の更新は「キョンシー」　霧の大陸産まれのアンデッドです. アンデッドの中ではかなり肉体の状態が良い彼女達ですが、死後硬直で身体がおカタめらしいです. つまり、ほぐしてあげないといけませんね！（性的な意味で） Trivia *This monster girl is based on the Jiangshi, Hopping vampire/zombie, from Chinese mythology. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Jiangshi.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Jiangshi.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE artwork= ... |-|Fan artwork= 908575d39d05ac8b193cdd2a036cff72 (1).jpg|Your hot thing will warm my chill body Ménage à 5.png bb5cd2da3b1bd75f00458f231e2cd34d.jpg 56084490_p0.jpg|http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56084490 57076278_p0.jpg|http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57076278 52528528_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52528528 paundo Cm7nMkiUMAAOIoS.jpg Dragonball Jiangshi.jpeg|by TheToxicGemstone 52488762_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52488762 naik 59525668_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59525668 caleana 52725727_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52725727 51076747_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51076747 ktarl monster-towel-Jiang-shi-1024x1024.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?p=1261 bwsnowy jiangshi haz.png|Jade the Jiangshi (one of my old MG OCs I brought back) - Mihai jiangshi haz 2.png|grumpy Jade (by Mihai) jiangshi haz 3.png|Another pic of Jade (by Mihai) Jiangshi chibi.png|Jade chibi (By Mihai) 74271189_p1.png|by Nav 74966687_p0.png|by Kurovah DxAHvnjUwAA8sRx.jpg|by DaAxem ezgif-2-22c6308c22dc.gif|by AltairLeVega ECn0oqzUEAAI2dR.jpg|by anterdel 77811673_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Zombie Family Category:Undead Type Category:Mist Continent Category:Aggressive Category:Cold